


Вся история человеческого желания (занимает всего семьдесят минут рассказа)

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Куроро просит Хисоку не спешить. Или даже приказывает — Хисоке в любом случае плевать.





	Вся история человеческого желания (занимает всего семьдесят минут рассказа)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Hunter X Hunter.  
Название взято из [стихотворения](https://www.stihi.ru/2010/06/01/716), в тексте использованы отсылки к [другому](http://lib.liim.ru/creations/k-086/k-086-02.html).

— Не торопись, Хисока, — произносит Куроро, когда Хисока достает вторую карту, — дай ему еще поговорить.

Их жертва — посредственный наемник, который работает на кого-то там важного из мафии, — уже давно ничего не говорит, только хрипит, скрючившись на пестром ковре. Его тщательно выглаженный костюм смешно сбился на лодыжках, где Мачи туго затянула нити, спеленав ему ноги и не давая двинуться с места.

Поймав взгляд Хисоки, она еле заметно хмурится, но нить не отводит.

— Самое важное мы уже узнали, — без выражения добавляет Куроро. По тону можно подумать, будто эти сведения для него ничего не значат — возможно, так и есть. — Осталось прояснить пару мелочей. — С каждым его словом тускло-белая рыбина все ближе подплывает к наемнику по воздуху. — Сколько человек охраняют...

Отдаленную музыку из соседнего зала прерывает шум разбитых бокалов — то ли Шалнарку и Боноленову больше не удается отвлекать внимание, то ли вечерние приемы крестных отцов проходят веселее, чем Хисока ожидал. Самому ему безнадежно скучно — даже когда рыбы Куроро начинают пожирать то, что осталось у наемника от левой руки.

Тот совершенно мерзко поскуливает — явно не от боли, а от жалости к себе, — и Хисока, поморщившись, бросает обе карты ему в горло.

Куроро даже не успевает закончить очередной бесконечно нудный вопрос о бесконечно нудных мафиозных делах. Он замолкает, с минуту молча наблюдая, как кровь брызжет на кремовые обои. Затем поворачивается к Хисоке, чуть ли не впервые за весь вечер посмотрев прямо на него.

На миг Хисока почти счастлив — шутка ли, стать главным и единственным объектом внимания Куроро, — однако на лице у того не отражается ни единой эмоции.

— Рефлекс, — с полуулыбкой объясняет Хисока: это куда более приемлемое объяснение, чем «Рука соскользнула», и куда более безобидное, чем «Да поебать мне на твои приказы». — Прошу прощения. Мы ведь в любом случае выяснили все, что нужно? Мне так не хотелось бы чем-то помешать операции.

Мачи таращится на него так, словно видит в последний раз в жизни и уже мысленно прощается. Куроро не ведет и бровью.

— Надеюсь, уборка за собой тоже входит в твои рефлексы, — он прикрывает глаза, и рыбы над трупом исчезают. — Шизуку наверняка занята. Отступаем.

В дверях Хисока намеренно опережает Мачи, следуя сразу за Куроро. Ступает по безлюдному коридору, моментально подмечая разлитый вокруг чужой нэн, и лениво рассматривает гладкие, блестящие в свете люстры волосы Куроро. Останавливает взгляд на распятии на спине — как же символично.

Представляет с перерезанным горлом не безымянного наемника, а самого Куроро — глаза широко распахнуты, идиотский белый воротник, за который Хисоке все время хочется дернуть, заляпан подсохшей бурой кровью.

У Хисоки непроизвольно учащается дыхание.

— Жди моего сигнала, — шепчет Мачи, когда они достигают гулкого мраморного вестибюля, но Хисока к ней даже не оборачивается. Глядит на ровные, удивительно расслабленные плечи Куроро и представляет его с кровавыми ошметками вместо рук.

И едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизнуться.

***

Ночью Куроро снова просит его не торопиться — когда они распластаны на постели и Хисока уже просунул в себя два влажных пальца.

— Разве же это весело? — хмыкает Хисока, добавляя к ним третий и сгибая их внутри. Резко выдыхает, дернув вперед бедрами, и насмешливо смотрит на Куроро.

Простыни здесь отвратительно тонкие — не то что из перкали у Хисоки в отеле, — кровать шаткая, а по всему заброшенному зданию гуляют сквозняки. Хисока понятия не имеет, как Куроро только находит эти развалюхи, — в каждом городе, где Геней Редан собирается по делам, тот умудряется найти для штаба самое дрянное место, какое только можно вообразить.

«Вечный оборванец из Метеора», — почти с нежностью думает Хисока и с силой разводит пальцы в стороны.

— У нас с тобой разные представления о веселье, Хисока, — ровно отвечает Куроро. Он не делает ни малейшей попытки коснуться Хисоки, но следит за ним неотрывно — хотя и абсолютно пустым взглядом.

— Верно, я куда лучше знаю толк в веселье. — Хисока с хлюпающим звуком вытаскивает пальцы и переворачивается, опираясь на локти. — Но пока я стою перед тобой задом кверху, и мне скучно. Сделаешь с этим что-нибудь?

И Куроро делает — кладет ему на задницу ладонь, большими пальцами раздвигает ягодицы (Хисока довольно жмурится, представив, как пошло это выглядит) и скользит по дырке щедро смазанной упругой головкой. Обернувшись, Хисока видит, как тот прикусывает нижнюю губу — сразу чуть покрасневшую.

Хисоке хочется зализать припухшее место укуса, а потом впиться в него уже своими зубами — до крови и сдавленного хныкающего стона. Хочется вцепиться Куроро в горло и душить, хочется схватить его за темные волосы и ударить затылком о стену с отслоившимися обоями. Хочется свернуть ему бледную и обманчиво уязвимую шею.

Вместо этого Хисока поднимается и, оказавшись к Куроро лицом, начинает неспешно опускаться на его член — иначе тот может дразнить до утра, Хисока знает.

Снаружи громко шумит дождь — кажется, там настоящий ливень, — и Хисока лениво пытается вспомнить, кто сейчас на дежурстве (и как быстро отреагирует, вздумай он атаковать Куроро здесь и сейчас). Вид у Куроро сосредоточенный, но уже заметно поплывший — стоит Хисоке насадиться почти до упора, Куроро сжимает его за бедро до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

— Достаточно медленно? Или мне вообще замереть? — с издевкой спрашивает Хисока — вернее, хотелось бы с издевкой, но выходит полузадушенно. Куроро в нем по самые яйца, член приятно распирает его внутри, а от мысли, как близко они сейчас друг к другу, у Хисоки приподнимаются волоски на затылке.

Опустив руку, он очерчивает подушечкой пальца то место, где их тела соединяются, и проталкивает рядом с членом самый кончик пальца — тут же застонав и от остроты ощущений, и от того, как это непристойно. Куроро морщится — ему наверняка слишком туго и тесно, — но ладонь Хисоки не отстраняет.

— Рано или поздно все это закончится, — он обхватывает напряженный член Хисоки влажным от испарины кулаком, скользнув по всей длине. Обводит пальцами чувствительную головку и убирает руку — от члена к ней тут же тянется прозрачная нить смазки, и от этого зрелища Хисока прерывисто втягивает воздух. Уточнять, что Куроро имеет в виду, ему вовсе не хочется, но тот продолжает: — Будет заходить и вновь восходить солнце, один за другим погаснут краткие дни, не останется ни этого здания, ни нас самих — вернее, мы можем и остаться, но не такими, как сейчас. — Он поглаживает Хисоку по вспотевшей спине. — Вряд ли мы долго будем так видеться.

— Ты как-то очень странно понимаешь разговоры во время секса, — вытащив палец, Хисока кладет обе ладони Куроро на задницу, размазывая по ней остатки смазки. — К твоему сведению, меня заводят пошлости, болтовня об убийствах и демонстрация твоих способностей.

— Тебя заводят мои способности?

Хисока пожимает плечами. Он надеется узнать о них что-то новое — сегодняшних рыб ведь и раньше уже видел, — но едва ли Куроро поддастся на провокацию.

— Я просто тихий фанат. Но если уж не тянет их демонстрировать, — Хисока подается всем телом вверх, затем резко опускается, от чего по позвоночнику мигом пробегает дрожь, — подвигайся хотя бы, ладно?

Куроро едва заметно усмехается — самую малость изогнув губу.

— Наслаждайся, пока можешь, — бросает он и вскидывает бедра, толкаясь в Хисоку — сильно, грубо, глубоко, до неприличия хорошо.

И Хисока — сам от себя почти не ожидая — действительно наслаждается.

***

Утро мокрое, серое и тусклое, словно всюду вдруг убавили яркость. Однако они с Куроро остаются на базе одни — или почти одни, но на периферии никто не маячит, и этого Хисоке должно быть достаточно, чтобы нанести первый удар.

Он наблюдает, как Куроро пьет кофе из пластикового стаканчика, склонившись над очередной раскрытой на столе книгой, и медлит.

Хисока знаком с ним не так долго и не знает в сущности ничего — кроме пары устрашающих способностей и умений, которые так и не терпится испытать на себе в бою, и названий на корешках книг, которые он таскает с собой от одной паршивой базы к другой.

Но Хисока ловит себя на том, что ему хочется узнать и отложить в памяти больше — как Куроро широко распахивает глаза, когда кончает; как трепещут его ресницы, когда он спит (потому что притворяется — не забывает, что Хисока рядом, гаденыш); как он довольно дергает уголком рта, когда кого-то убивает; и как понимающе щурится, когда кого-то убивает Хисока.

И если ради этого придется действовать медленно, то он готов подождать — какое-то время. Совсем чуть-чуть.

До следующего раза, когда желание завязать драку станет нестерпимым.

Хисока встает с Куроро рядом, заглядывает ему через плечо и мягко спрашивает, о чем книга, — сам думая о том, как жадно вгрызается в это плечо. Как перекусывает артерию на шее, как книга на столе становится все темнее, темнее и темнее от крови.

Затем вежливо улыбается, почти не прислушиваясь к ответу, и подливает Куроро еще кофе — пока совсем не остыл.


End file.
